MR6: Somebody for Me
by Crazi Fang
Summary: When the flock hunker down in an old barn, they find something they weren't expecting. Bad summary, good story. Rated T for Saftey. Read it. Iggy finds somebody! Fax, Charggy!
1. The Barn and A Face

Max's POV

We had been flying for hours with no breaks. Sure, flying was awesome, but when you hadn't had a break since 11:00 p.m. and it was 3:00 p.m., you get a little edgy.

"Why don't we land?" said Fang. I looked at him. He wasn't entirely forgiven for Brigid but he had a point there.

I looked down and saw a barn. It was old, really old. It looked like it was one thousand years old, but if it was, it wouldn't even be standing anymore. It looked abandoned. Hey….. I looked over at my flock and then motioned downward. We all dove. We landed in front of the opening. When all the flock was on the ground, we went inside. Man! Did it stink. I saw a cat scurry off. That would explain the stink. I walked to the back and did a sweep. There were old, rotting beams, dirt floor, a separate (not closed off) room with a small chest and drawer in it, and then there was a separate (closed off) space. I looked at the roll of barbed wire blocking the entrance of the enclosed space. I didn't want to end up getting tetanus from moving the roll, so we had to enter through the little spaces in between the boards on the wall. There was a rope hanging from one of the beams and tires on the ground. Plus a old, forgotten refrigerator lay on the ground, tools were in the part where its guts shoulda been. Nudge walked over to the tires and started to move them.

"EWW!" she squealed. "There's a dead dog in this tire!"

We looked, well, not Iggy so much.

"Mmm," said Fang. "Dinner."

"Eww," Nudge said again, "we're not gonna have this for dinner, are we Max?"

I looked at Fang, with the look that said 'See what you've done?'. He flashed a quick grin that sent my heart through the falling apart tin ceiling.

"No, sweetie," I told her. "We'll find something else."

She let out a breath.

I looked at my flock. Angel was sitting on the beam that the rope was on and Gazzy was swinging from the rope. Iggy was sitting on one of the tires and Nudge was looking at an old, rusty bike. Fang was sitting on the refrigerator and Total was sniffing a hole in the wall.

I looked at the back wall, noticing how many holes were in the wall. Suddenly, I saw something move behind it. A face peered into one of the holes. It was a girl.

"Fang!" I yelled. He looked and saw her.

We all took off out of the barn. I saw her running. We all ran after her. I was catching up when she ran up a pile of pipes and climbed onto a piece of old farming equipment. She looked back at us and jumped off of it, only to spread golden brown wings with black streaks and spots on it. Now there's something you don't see everyday. I snapped out my own wings and heard the others do the same. I chased after her. Suddenly she stopped.

"I know who you are," she told us. "All of you. Welcome to Cambrige City Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total."

-------

They looked utterly shocked. Max glared at me.

"Who are you and how do you know who we are?" she asked me.

"I'm Charlie," I said. "My father was a whitecoat. He was the one who did this to me." I touched my wings. "My mother killed him so that I would be free. But he still got a chance to do this to me."

Nudge looked horrified.

"Your dad did this to you?" she whispered.

"Yep," I said. A lot of other things too. Like how I can read your emotions and thoughts. How I can change both. How I can control fate with my thoughts.

Max looked stunned.

"Look," I said. "I have a place you can stay. My step-dad built me a little house for myself to escape to. You guys can chill there. Go to school with me, be normal with out really being it. No, Max, I'm not bull shiting you. I'm for real. And Angel, don't try to manipulate me with your thoughts. You'd be surprised how fast I could change your fate. Plus, it doesn't work. Thank you for the complement Fang, your not so bad yourself. Iggy, don't even think about trying anything like that, I'm not one to mess with. Gazzy, dude, I know how and what you feel. Total, such thoughts! Just go ahead and talk, I know you can. Nudge, trust me, you've guys had it worse. Believe me. Now, go ahead and talk about it. I'll be back in a few seconds."

I looked at their stunned faces and then folded in my wings. I dropped like a rock. I saw my fate, becoming a pancake and then I thought. _I will land safely on my feet_.

I was five inches from the ground when I stopped falling. I set my feet down and sat on the ground, listening to the thoughts around me.

Fang's POV

Wow, that was some talent. We gathered together.

"No," said Max. "We can't chance it. She could be a spy."

"Max," said Angel, "she's telling the truth."

"I think we should stay," said Gazzy.

"Yeah," said Iggy, "we got Angel. She can just tell us if she's bad or not."

"Uh huh," said Angel.

"I think she's cool," said Nudge. "I think we should stay."

Max looked at me.

"I think it would be a good idea to rest for a while," I said, watching her face. "Lie low, be normal for a few weeks."

Max sighed. She knew she was out voted.

"Ok," she said. "Just a few weeks, be normal, go to," she shuddered, "school and get fed every night. But we are leaving eventually."

The younger kids cheered.

Suddenly, Charlie was next to me.

"I know what your thinking," she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her. She was pretty. Not as pretty as Max, but close.

"So," she said, rubbing her hands together. "I'll take you to your home and then tonight, Nudge and I have something to do."

"And what's that?" Max practically snarled.

"I'm not going to do anything like that," said Charlie, with a cool, calm face. "I'm going to enroll you guys in school, without the school's knowing it, they're going to have six new students."

She turned and motioned us to follow her.

"Fang?" she called me over. I flew over to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Be patient with Max," she told me. Then she pulled ahead, leaving me confused and stunned.

Charlie's POV

I led the way to my house as we flew over I-5.

"Where is your house anyway?" asked Max.

Her emotions were showing doubt and her thoughts weren't any better. Figures.

"In Dunn, next to the car junk yard," I told her.

"Oh, lovely," she muttered.

I sighed. I saw my property and turned.

"Down!" I yelled.

I pulled in my wings, still warm from flying.

I saw me becoming a pancake before I started to fall.

_I will land on my feet, unharmed._

And that's exactly what I did.

Max and her flock landed next to me.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I can control fate," I looked at her.

She gazed at me with surprise.

"Actually I have, Max," I said, reading her thoughts. "My mother would be dead if I hadn't saved her fate. And Jackie Morr wouldn't be in juvie if I hadn't changed hers."

Angel gasped, reading the memory of Jackie and what she 'did'.

I walked over to the small house in my backyard, shrugging. I took the key out of my pocket and opened it. I slipped inside and heard the others do the same.

"Ok," I said. "The coach is a fold out so Max, Iggy, and Fang can sleep there. The mattress like chair folds completely down so Gazzy and Angel can sleep there, and the futon folds out too so Nudge, you can sleep there. The cupboards and fridge is stocked, so go ahead and eat you guys."

They did what they were told. I went into the house and got some blankets. I went back into the shack **(Author's Note: We'll call it the shack from now on) **and put the blankets on the couch.

"There you go guys," I said. "Nudge, Fang and Iggy. Tonight, 9:00 p.m. sharp. Wait for me out side the shack. Wear black."

**OK, first chappie done. What do you think Fang?**

**Fang: I think you should let me go back to the flock. **

**Me: But remember? Because of the Would-You-Rather game (see my profile), you have to go out with me for one whole year. Besides, you'll see Max in a little while.**

**Fang: I will?**

**Me: Yeah. Now, i was thinking we could go see a movie, then go get some Cold Stone......**

**Review please (or I will sick my horny roosters on you [btw: this is just for a laugh, I'm not that cruel])!**


	2. Breaking and Entering: OOO What Fun!

**Ok, so I check my email everyday right?**

**Fang: Right.**

**Me: Well, almost everyday I recieved some reviews. Thanks to all the peoples. **

**Fang: Aaannnnddd......**

**Me: Oh, yeah. *Sigh*: I do not own Maximum Ride, just Charlie. I wish I owned Fang though....**

**Fang: Yeah, yeah....just get on with the story!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Fang: Fine!**

**On with the story......................!**

Nudge's POV

At 9:00, Fang, Iggy, and I dressed in black. Then we stepped outside of the sack and waited. Charlie came over, dressed in black herself.

"Did you bring your lock picking kit, Ig?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, holding it up.

"Ok," she said. She reached into the backpack she had and pulled out three black masks. "Put these on," she said. We took them and put them on.

Then, she silently took off. We followed her.

"Ok, first the Elementary," she said when we were over Arbuckle, "for Gazzy and Angel. Third and first grade."

It turns out that we had to break in and get on one of the computers.

"Ig," she said, "lock."

He went over and quickly opened the door. Then he opened the office door.

She flipped on one of the computers.

"Nudge, get in to the registration section and pull it up," she told me.

"Got it," I moved over to the computer and did my thing. Then she printed out some pages and filled them out. Then she put them on the lady's desk. We logged out and turned off the computer. Then Iggy relocked the doors and we took off.

"Next, the Jr. High for Nudge," she told us. "When's your birthday?"

"During the summer, June," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Sixth grade it is."

Then we broke into the office, being on extra guard because the school had installed cameras.

"I am so sorry that you have to go to this school," said Charlie as she filled out the paper work. "The principal's a bitch."

I grinned.

"But you'll like Mrs. Harper," she told me. "And besides, the bitch of a principle isn't coming back next year. Got fired for verbally and mentally abusing her students."

Then we moved on to the high school.

We broke into the counselor's office after she had finished the paper work.

"Nudge, get me into the schedule creator," she told me.

I did and she pulled out a piece of paper. It was her schedule.

"Ok, Nick Smith," she said. "First period, Algebra. Second, English 9/10. Third, Auto Shop. Fourth, P.E. Fifth, Health. Sixth, AVID. Seventh, Keyboarding.

Ally James and Jeff Smith, same."

She smiled and hit enter.

"Okay, let's go, we're done," she said.

Fang's POV

After Ig locked up, we took off.

"Ok, Fang, you're Nick. Iggy, you're Jeff. Nudge, you're Cassidy. Max is Ally, Gazzy is Brandon, and Angel is Becky," she told us. "Iggy, your locker is next to mine. Max's is next to Iggy's and Fang, your's is next to Max's. Just follow me around, our classes our the same. You'll be sitting at the tables with my friends and I. They won't mind. I know, I just made sure of that. Nudge, your class is when you just walk in through the front entrance, last one on the left side. I'll take you guys shopping tomorrow for stuff. Down!" We descended.

When we landed, Charlie called me over.

"I don't like messing with my friend's fate, unless it's to save them," she said. "So, you and Max need to get together and be a couple. Ask her out tonight for a lunch date tomorrow and I'll keep the kids away. If you won't then you'll leave me no choice."

I was stunned.

"Uh, ok?" I said.

"Good," she smiled. "I can see that you're gonna do it. Night."

She ran silently around to the front, to sneak back into her room, through the window.

I shook my head and went into the shack. Max was waiting up. I saw that the minute Iggy and Nudge got into the shack they crashed. Both were sleeping.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, soundlessly.

She nodded and we went outside.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like to have a lunch date with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Uh, what brought this on?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Why tomorrow?" she asked.

"Charlie's taking us shopping tomorrow for school stuff," I said. "She said she'd keep the kid's busy."

"Yeah, busy doing what?" she sneered.

I sighed.

"Max," I said, getting closer to her, "you have to trust Charlie."

"Oh, why should I---," I cut her off with a kiss.

Max's POV

His kiss was soft. Suddenly, there was nothing on my mind. I was even forgiving him for Brigid. He broke away.

"Well?" he asked me.

"Lunch would be great," I said.

He smiled, taking me off guard. I smiled back.

"Night Ally," he said as we started to walk back to the shack.

I rolled my eyes.

"Night Nick," I said as we entered the shack.

Blech, shopping. First thing we did was find an all-in-one ATM. I took out four hundred dollars.

"Fang, give her the card," said Charlie.

"What card?" he asked.

"The card from that jerk you swiped," she said. But I'd left that in New York.

"Well, Fang picked it up," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I did," he said, remembering.

He gave me the card.

"Ig," I said.

"No need," said Charlie. "He canceled the card. But put it in."

I did and looked at Charlie. She closed her eyes.

"Ok," she said.

I looked at the screen. How much would you like to withdraw?

"It won't let me take more than two hundred though," I said.

She put up a finger in a symbol for wait. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the machine spit out a stack of twenty's.

"There should be a thousand dollars there," she said.

"That makes twelve hundred," I said.

"You each get two hundred dollars," she grinned.

"That was so cool!" said Gazzy. "I wish I could do that!"

"Me too," said Nudge.

"Hey, you can hack computers better than I can," grinned Charlie. "I'd kill to have that skill."

"Yeah, maybe literally," said Iggy.

The look on her face made us all laugh.

Now, you may be wondering how we got to Woodland. No, we didn't fly. We drove even though none of us have our driver's license. So, our new fate controlling friend drove the entire time, partially just because she knew her way around Woodland like the back of her hand. When we got to the Goodwill store, she oversaw our outfit choices, helping the fashion handicapped.

"Very nice choice on the shirt Nudge," said Charlie. "Max will look great in it."

"Thanks," said Nudge. I swear, those two are long lost sisters.

"It seems that way, doesn't it Max?" she said, reading my thoughts.

We walked into Wal-Mart and she took us girls directly to the make up isle. Oh God. Make up.

"Come on Max," Charlie said, "you need to look amazing for your date with Fang."

"Max has a date with Fang?!" yelled the shocked Nudge and Angel (well, Angel wasn't really shocked. She had already read my mind about it).

_I'm going to murder you in your sleep_, I thought since I knew Charlie was listening.

"Yep," she smirked. "Let's make her b-e-a-utiful."

I groaned as we went back to her car with a bag full of make up.

**Fang: You are so cruel. **

**Me: Mwahahahahawahahawaha*cough**cough***

**Fang: Ok then.....**

**Review......I still have them horny roosters.**

**Fang: AHHHHH!!!! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!**

**Uh Oh, gotta go save Fang.**

**-Crazi Fang**


	3. The DATE!

Fang's POV

I waited at the Chinese restaurant. Charlie said it was appropriate for a date. I looked down and saw the unfamiliar white, half-sleeve dress shirt and black jeans. The black Converse's were unfamiliar too. I sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling my wings underneath oversized the grey hoodie. I looked around and saw no danger. It felt odd, no one coming after us. I sighed. What I'd give to be normal before was now seeming stupid. That's when I saw Max. She was walking toward me in a purple top with blue jeans and a oversized blue hoodie. She was wearing flip flops. I stifled a laugh at that, plus the make up.

"You say anything and you're dead," she said through clenched teeth.

I just nodded.

"Ally?" I said, holding the door open.

"Thanks Nick," she grinned.

"So," I said, as we walked back to Wal-Mart.

"So," she said.

I grabbed her hand, half expecting her to pull it away. She didn't, in fact, she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks for lunch," she said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"God, it's almost like we're two normal teenagers," she laughed.

"Yep. Like we're just two crazy kids," I told her. "Wings included."

She laughed some more.

"So," she grinned, "I see you like your new style."

"And I see you like your's," I replied, not missing a beat.

She scowled.

"I was ganged up on," she seriously said. "Would you mind if I murdered Charlie?"

I laughed.

"No," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "I think prison women are hot."

She whapped me upside the head.

We turned into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Well, I guess we better be all business now," Max said.

"Yeah, they'll kill us if they see us together," I said, looking around in mock horror.

"Let them try," she told me and then she stood up on her toes to kiss me.

Max's POV

Seriously, I was getting tired of Fang always kissing me first. So, was the one to kiss him, not the other way around. Then he bent down so that I could get off my toes. I tilted my head to kiss him more deeply, and, for once, remembered to breathe. I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, but I broke off.

"Now that was something," he said, breathlessly.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding his hand.

"We shall," he said.

When we got into the store, I saw Charlie grinning.

"Nice job," she whispered in my ear.

Then we went shopping for school stuff, and let me tell you, if you thought clothes shopping was boring, it had nothing on school stuff shopping. Soon (but not soon enough) we were done and headed home. That's when things got bad. Suddenly, Charlie pulled over and closed her eyes. What the? Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"What was that?" I asked when she was driving again.

"When they were registering your guys's paperwork, they thought it was a little weird and went to check the cameras. Luckily, I see these things a little early before they happen and I was able to change it. But, they're still a little suspicious so I'll have to keep my sight out for their decision."

Well then, maybe things weren't normal.

**OK, it's a little short, so sue me. Actually, I take that back. I have nothing, don't sue me. **

**-Crazi Fang**


	4. SCHOOL AHHHHH!

**Ok peoples, here we go, chappie three!**

**Fang: You really are Crazi.**

**Me: No, rewary?**

***Fang rolls eyes***

**Me: Just be glad I saved you from my horny roosters.**

**Fang *shudders*: I'm scared. **

**Me: Aww...Fang, don't worry, I'm here.**

***Me scoots closer***

**Fang *gets up and runs*: AHHHH!!! CRAZI PERSON!!!**

**Me *chases after him*: You're one to talk!**

**Now, on with the fanfic (ps I don't own maximum ride and yada yada yada).............................**

Max

A knock on the shack door woke me up that morning. I tensed. Then the lock clicked and the door opened. Charlie walked in, carrying the box with our stuff in it and the basket full of clothes that she washed for us.

"Up and at 'em!" she yelled. She put the box and basket down and went to the cupboard. She put the boxes of cereal on the counter, along with bowls, spoons and the milk.

"Eat first, then get dressed and grab your stuff," she said, now setting out the clothes and backpacks. "Rip off the tags from the backpack when you've got it."

Then she sat down on the bed.

"Um," I asked, after finishing my cereal (dry cereal, mind you. Milk is disgusting) and grabbing my clothes and backpack. The backpack was heavy. "Why are our backpacks heavy?"

"I took the liberty of organizing your guises backpacks and binders, making covers for the binders. That stuff," she said. "I also picked your clothes out for you. When you get home," she pointed at the dresser, "put your clothes in there so I won't have to 'dress' you every morning."

I laughed as I got dressed and grabbed my backpack.

After the flock was ready, we went outside and Charlie locked the door.

"How are we getting there?" I asked. "Bus?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"We have wings," she told me.

"Won't people see us?" I asked.

"Why do you think I leave so early in the morning?" she rhetorically asked with a 'duh' tone.

-----

Angel

"Becky James?" a teacher asked me. I nodded. "I'm Mrs. Bass, your teacher."

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"Come with me to class," she said. She lead me down the hall. "When the bell rings for recess, go to the big play ground. Another bell will ring when recess is over."

"Ok," I nodded."Go ahead and just find an empty seat," she said when we walked through the door.

"Ok," I said.

I saw an empty seat next to a girl with black hair in pigtails.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Go find another seat," she told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

She just glared at me.

"Ok class," said Mrs. Bass. "We have a new student with us today. Everybody, this is Becky James."

She motioned me to stand up. I stood.

"Hi," everybody said."Hi," I said back.

I sat back down. The girl next to me kept looking at me.

"Let's go over our number of the day," said Mrs. Bass.

At recess, I went to the swings.

"Becky!" called some girls. I looked at them and remembered them instantly. The redhead was Corrine, the brunette with freckles was Amy, and the blonde with her hair half up was Grace.

"Hi," I said.

"Want to play four square?" Amy asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked over to the four square court painted on the asphalt. Amy brought over her basket ball and then we started to play. But, when the ball was passed to Grace, she missed it and the ball bounced over to the girl who sat next to me (Janice). She picked up the ball.

_I'll show them for playing with the freak_, I heard her think.

"Come on guys," I said. We walked over and stood next to Grace.

"Can we have our ball back?" asked Grace.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" asked Corrine.

"Because it's my ball," she said.

"No it's not," said Amy. "It's my ball."

"I don't see your name on it," said Janice.

"It's right there," I said. I pointed to Amy's name written in permanent marker on the side. "So can we have our ball back?"

She gave Amy her ball.

_Oh yeah? _She thought.

Then she hit herself.

"Ow!" she cried. "Mrs. Kyle!"

Mrs. Kyle was the yard supervisor.

"Mrs. Kyle!" cried Janice. "Becky hit me!"

-------

Gazzy

"Okay class," said Mr. Yak. "Whoever finishes their multiplication tables first get's some candy. Second and third place do to."

I looked at the back of my paper.

"Go."

I flipped it over and recognized every single one of the problems. I sped through them, only struggling on twelve times seven. I was the first done. I flipped it over and raised my hand.

"Yes Brandon?" Mr. Yak walked over.

"I'm done," I said.

He picked up my paper and looked it over.

"Indeed you are," he said. "Nice work, Brandon."

He walked over to his desk and picked up a box. He brought it over and opened it.

"Pick one," he said.

I looked them over. I reached out and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," said Mr. Yak, a bit surprised.

I put the chocolate bar in my desk.

I returned from recess.

"Okay class," said Mr. Yak, "take out your reading books."

I opened his desk to get his book. That's when I noticed that my chocolate bar was gone. He looked up and saw a tough looking boy and his friends snickering at him. The boy popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

------

Nudge

"Cassidy!" called Meredith. She sat in my group when we were in class.

"Hi!" I said. "What's up?"

"Boy," she said in her southern accent. She had told me that her dad and her moved from Oklahoma. "It's a good thing you came around. Nobody liked me before.""Why?" I asked. Who couldn't like Meredith.

"Well, cause I'm from Oklahoma, they thought I was some southern girl up on her high horse, but I'm not," she sighed.

"Oh, but you're really cool," I told her.

Suddenly, a really big lady came around the corner, a megaphone in her hand.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Meredith groaned.

"Mrs. Jenks, the principal," she whispered. "She's so mean."

"Meredith!" Mrs. Jenks yelled into her megaphone. "Why are you wearing a logo t-shirt?!"

"Well, ma'am, it's all I have at the moment," she stammered. "We're still moving and Gran's doing laundry today."

"No excuses!" she yelled. "Go to the office right now and get a dress code shirt."

"Yes ma'am," said Meredith.

Mrs. Jenks walked off, yelling at some other kids.

"What a bitch," I said to Meredith.

--------

Fang

It was kinda distracting having Max in every single one of my classes. Especially during English. At lunch, we all followed Charlie to the 'tables'. She sat down at one of them and pulled out her lunch.

"Everyone," she said, not paying attention, "this is my cousin, Ally James. Her boyfriend is Nick Smith and his brother is Jeff. Ally, Nick, Jeff, meet the guys." She introduced us to everybody. There had to be at least seventeen people.

"Wall, six steps forward and two to the right," I whispered to Iggy. He nodded and went over to the wall, leaning against it and memorizing his surroundings. I sat down at one of the tables, taking Max with me. She went to sit down next to me, but then frowned and sighed. She then sat on my lap. Charlie had something to do with this. I looked over at her. She smirked and took a bite out of her cold pizza. I sighed and took out my own lunch, trying not to be still for too long of a time. We needed to 'blend', but not that well.

A country-looking boy looked at me.

"You ever been to the country?" he asked.

"Depends on your definition," I said.

"A town covered with red-necks," he said.

"Nope," I said, putting my arms around Max and taking a bite out of my sandwich. "First time."

He leaned into his girlfriend's ear and whispered, "City, goth boy."

I evilly smirked in my head.

"What's worse than a goth?" I asked him, remembering his name was Mike.

He just looked at me.

"A red-neck who chews," I said, noting the can of chew in his back pocket.

Mike laughed.

"You're ok," he said, never taking his arms off of his girlfriend, like me. "So if your not goth, what are you?"I smirked. He wishes he knew.

------

Iggy

"I'm gonna go get my backpack," I said to Fang, noting that there was about fifteen minutes left to lunch.

I walked over to where my mental map said the back entrance was and walked through the doors. I got about halfway to my locker when I heard someone call my name.

"Jeff?" called a female voice. She sounded pretty.

I heard her footsteps come closer.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Kelsey. I couldn't help but notice that you're new to this school. Want to hang out?"

Uh…

"Ok?" I said, confused. What was up?

"Cool," I heard her smile. Somewhere, I heard laughter.

"You know," said Kelsey. I felt her lean closer. What the..? "I like tall, dark guys."

She leaned closer and closer.

Oh my God, I thought. She's going to kiss me.

"Trying to get Jeff's ass kicked, are we Kelsey?" I heard a voice snarl next to me.

**OK! Tell me, was it bad? I think it has a good cliff hanger. Opinions? ;y**

**Fang: Hi.**

**Me: Hi. Wait! Fang, you're back! **

***hugs fang***

**Fang: Yah, I'm back. Mostly because you feed me good food.**

**Me: YAY my good ol' fashion home cookin!**

**Fang: You're starting to creep me out now.**

**Pepsi (see profile) *pops out of nowhere*: She creeps everybody out, it's her thing.**

***Pepsi go poof!***

**Fang: Huh?**

**Me: Whowhatwhenwherewhy?**

**Fang *looks at me*: Wha?**

**Review, I still have them horny roosters!**


	5. OoooohhhWhat Do We Have Here?

**Ok, I felt kinda bad about leaving you guys with a cliffy (note: I said kinda!). Also, St. Fang of Boredom wouldn't stop bugging me about the cliffy.**

**Fang: You REALLY need to lock them horny roosters up better.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not (tear, tear) own Maximum Ride. A girl can dream though.**

Charlie

Kelsey New. The biggest hoe/slut/bitch at our school. She would sleep with anybody but now had a steady boyfriend. Who happened to be the star quarter back of the football team. Now she made it her ultimate goal to get every guy in the school's ass kicked by kissing them. So far, half of the guys had been victims and Iggy would be next. But not if I can help it. She leaned away from Iggy.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her actual tone. Snotty and bitchy all in one.

"Yep," I snarled. "You can get the hell out of Arbuckle but, since you can't seem to be smart enough to do that, you can start with leaving Jeff alone."

"Or what?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll pound your ass so far into the ground that you'll see China," I snapped.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said as she turned to her friends. "Let's go guys. The bitch wants to give Jeff a nice, sweaty welcome."

That's when I snapped. The edge that I was holding on to, the one that was keeping me attached to sanity, suddenly wasn't there anymore. I was flying in blank, murderous air.

"Hey Kelsey?" I yelled, an evil smile forming on my face. She and her friends turned around.

"What? Do you need a condom?" she and her friends laughed.

"No, I got a joke for you," I said. People had started to notice up and stopped, watching. "What's the difference between you and a beach?"

More people started coming over.

"I don't know, what?" she asked, now interested.

"You have more crabs," I said.

Everyone around us burst out laughing. Everyone except Kelsey.

I put up my hands up and formed them into my signature sign, rock horns.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all year," I said, smiling as I got closer to Kelsey. I was a foot away from her. "Thank you and good night."

Then I socked her.

--------

Max's POV

After school, as we were flying home, everybody was talking about their day.

"Well," said Nudge, "I made a new friend. Oh, and the principal's a bitch."I looked at her with a look that said, 'Language'.

She pulled her lips over her teeth.

"I won a chocolate bar in class but some jerk stole it," frowned Gazzy.

"Aw," I said, looking at him. "I'm sorry Gazzy."

He shrugged.

"This girl I sit next to doesn't like me," said Angel. "At recess, she hit herself and said I did it, but my new friends helped me tell the yard lady what really happened. She got in really big trouble."

"My day was ok," shrugged Fang. His hand tightened on mine.

"Some girl tried to get my ass kicked," smiled Iggy. "Would've been worth it, she sounded cute."

He frowned at Charlie.

She shrugged.

"Well," I said, "my day was uneventful. But somebody decided to get into a fight today."

I rolled my head and glared evilly at Charlie.

"What?" she asked like she was innocent.

"I still don't know how you got out of that one," I told.

"Fate-changer, remember," she said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, I heard some highschooler got into a fight but didn't get suspended or nothin," said Nudge. Then her eyes got wide. "That was you Charlie?! No way!"

"Yep," said Charlie. "I made it look like she started it. Changed the video and everything. It was actually pretty fun."

Yeah, sure. It wasn't even an even fight. We, as bird kids, are stronger than a adult, let alone a teenager. Also, we seem to have more rage, too. Charlie only had a few healing bruises and a couple of scratches that would be gone in the next hour. Charlie smirked. She had to be pretty proud of herself. I had seen the video. She had 'altered' the video to make it look like Kelsey had lunged for her and had thrown the first punch. It also showed that Charlie had done almost no fighting (not true) and mostly was protecting herself. She had got off scott-free while Kelsey was suspended for six days. We landed and went into the shack. Except for Charlie, who went inside her house to do her homework. I looked at my flock. Angel was on the futon, reading, Gazzy was talking to Total, Nudge was sitting at the table, bent over some homework, Fang was at the table as well, doing some Algebra (I would need to start working on that as well) and Iggy… Wait. Where was Iggy?

-------

Charlie's POV

I opened the house door, the first one home, as usual, and walked into the kitchen. I plopped my backpack and the binder on the counter, sitting down on the other stool and sighing. Sure, I was proud of myself for today. I mean, sure, I could've 'changed' the principal's mind like Angel does, but, what fun is that? I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the fridge. Suddenly, I felt someone in the room. I turned on the stool and saw Iggy there.

"Yeah?" I asked. What was he doing? Shouldn't he be with Max and the rest of the flock?"Why did you do what you did today?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh," I shrugged. "I guess I was just bored, wanted to fight. She's a bitch anyway and has always been a bitch. She got what she deserved."

"No," he said, walking forward, over to my stool. "Why didn't you let her kiss me?""Oh," I laughed slightly, "that. Well, you're a nice guy and I didn't want you to get hurt. She kisses guys and then her boyfriend kicks their asses. I didn't want you to be her next victim."

_I also didn't want her to kiss you_. I thought

He leaned forward.

"Well," he said. "Then let me thank you."

He leaned down and kissed me.

Iggy's POV

I had always liked Charlie, from the minute I heard her voice. So, kissing her after what had happened today felt right. The kiss seemed to last forever. We broke apart and I smiled. I heard her smile as well.

"Well, well Iggy," she said, "I think you've made your emotions clear. There's no need for me to read them now."

I quietly chuckled along with her. We kissed again, and she put her arms around my neck. I slipped mine around her waist. Then we broke apart, but we left our arms where they were.

"So," I smiled.

"So," she grinned.

I leaned in to kiss her again but heard the door open. I heard her whisper something along the lines of 'mom' and then we quickly dropped our arms. I slinked off around the corner as I heard footsteps about to enter the kitchen. I was halfway to the door when I heard a voice.

"Where's Iggy?!" yelled Max.

Fang's POV

We burst through the house doors, looking for Iggy or Charlie. Max and I ran into the kitchen. There was Charlie, casually sitting on a stool. Max ran over and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her up into the air. Charlie hadn't had a second to react.

"Where's Iggy?!" yelled Max.

Charlie just choked.

Then Iggy entered the kitchen, sprinting.

"Max, Max!" he yelled, trying to pull Max off of Charlie. "I'm right here!"

Max dropped Charlie back onto the stool, where she sat, rubbing her neck.

"Where were you!" yelled Max, turning on Iggy.

"I was talking to Charlie," said Ig calmly. He picked up Charlie's backpack and set it on the counter. He then sat down on the now empty stool and grabbed Charlie's free hand. Wait. He just grabbed her hand. What the….? Oh. So they were doing more than just talking in here. I can see that now. I walked over to Max and place my arm around her shoulder.

"How could you!" she yelled. "You about gave us a heart attack! Couldn't it have---Oh."

I had turned her head to see their entwined hands.

"Well I feel stupid," muttered Max. Charlie leaned on Iggy and he kissed her forehead.

"You should," he said. "Coming in here and insulting my girlfriend in her own house. 'Meet my half-insane sister, Charlie. She'll be so worried about me that she'll attack you out of spite!'"

He grinned and hugged her. Max scowled. I sighed. Don't you just love awkward silences?

Suddenly, Charlie jumped up and dragged Iggy to her room.

"My mom's home!" she cried.

Crap.

We followed her to her room and then she picked Iggy up (did I ever mention how strong she was?) setting him on her dresser. Then she hopped onto there and then hopped onto the roof of her in-wall closet. She hoisted him up onto the roof of her closet and then popped open a door in the roof of her room that I hadn't noticed before. She whispered in his ear and kissed him before he climbed onto the roof. Then she motioned us to do the same, just without the kissing part.

"Fly to the shack," she told us when we were on the roof. Then she shut the door and we moved quietly to the other side of the roof. We jumped off and flew to the shack. I landed on the roof while the others went inside. I scowered the whole roof by touch until I found what I had been looking for. There was a door in this roof too. I opened it and peered inside. Then I shut the door and slipped off the roof. I walked into the house and mentally grinned at all the stunned faces. They must've just found out about Charggy.

**Fang: Charggy?**

**Me: I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Fang: Well, I think it's sweet you gave Iggy a girlfriend.**

***looks at Fang with the 'who are you and what have you done with Fang' look crossed with 'are you possesed?' look***

***checks Fang temp.***

**Me: St. Fang! I think he's sick again!**

**Review. Ahhhh....Horny Roosters!**


	6. Fight Fight Fight Fight!

**I'm baaaaccckkkk!**

**Fang: Oh joy.**

**Me: shut up, I gots them horny roosters still.**

**Fang: No!!!!!**

**Read and review pweety pweeasse?**

Iggy's POV

The next day at school, I spent most of my time holding hands with Charlie. But, some guys still came up to her to ask her to the snowball. Some people just don't get the message. At lunch, I sat next to her.

"What's the snowball?" I asked.

"Not the 'snowball'," she said. "The 'Snowball'. It's the most formal dance of the year. Freshmen aren't supposed to go to it and they can only get tickets if they have connections. I.e. friends in high places. My friend, Greg, over there happens to be the president of the student body and was Kelsey's first victim. I can get all of us tickets."

I sighed.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" asked Fang and me at the same time.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" asked Max.

"Yes," said Charlie.

I could almost hear Max shudder.

Charlie's POV

Iggy and I walked down the hall, hand in hand. Even though it had been three and a half weeks since we first walked the hall way as a couple, people still hadn't gotten used to us being together. People were still staring. I watched all the faces as we passed. They were all awed. Soon, we were outside and I looked at the last of the faces. The ones that belonged to Josh and his friends. I looked at the six of them and saw five stunned faces, and one angry one. The angry one belonged to my old crush, Josh. I knew he liked me too but I stayed away from him for both of our own goods. We sat down and Iggy put his arm around me. I leaned against him and then looked up at his face. As if sensing it, he looked down. Of course, he didn't make eye contact with me but I didn't mind. I strained my neck so that our lips met and we kissed a short kiss. Then I snuggled against his arm and looked out onto the lawn. Only to see Josh crossing the lawn over to where we were. He stopped in front of us.

"Hey Charlie," he said, looking at me and smiling. "Why don't you go out with an actual real, country man. Not some city freak who can't even see. At least **I **can tell you how pretty you look when **we **would go to the Snowball."

Then Iggy snapped.

"You know what you stupid trailer trash, red-neck s.o.b.," he said, enraged, "I might not be able to see, but I can still kick your ass in three seconds flat."

Josh grinned an evil grin.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked. "I'd like to **see **that."I got up and grabbed Iggy's hand. I put myself in between the two boys.

"Enough!" I snarled. "Josh, I love Jeff. You had your chance but you blew it. So, quit with the blind jokes. And if you don't like it, tough shit. If I catch you **ever **making anymore blind jokes or insults about my boyfriend, I will help you take a flying leap off of the gym."

Josh laughed.

"Fine," he said, trying to keep a straight face. "Let's go guys."

I sat back down, taking Iggy with me. I watched Josh leave. Suddenly, he turned around.

"Hey Jeff," he called. "Hope you have a good imagination cause your gonna need it. F.Y.I, Charlie's gorgeous."

I clenched my jaw. Josh turned to me.

"Bye babe, **see **you soon," he grinned. Then he blew a kiss at me.

That's when Iggy jumped up and ran over to Josh. He punched him.

**Oooohhhh Cliffy! MWAHAHA!**

**Fang: Does Iggy win?**

**Me: I can't tell you.**

**Fang: Sure you can.**

***Fang smiles at me***

**Me: Oh, all right.**

***whispers in Fang's ear***

**Bye!**


	7. And the angry mob attacks

**Ok, this is realllllly short. I'm sorry. And thank you to all of you who sent me reviews *gives imaginary pepsi and mt. dew*.**

**CRAZI PEOPLE ON SUGAR!**

**Fang: Oh no.**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA.**

**Fang: Aren't you forgeting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah: I don't own Maximum Ride, yada yada yada. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!----------------------------------------------------------------...**

Fang's POV

I must say, if some guy would've said those things about me and to me about Max, I probably would've did the same thing Iggy did. But, right now, Iggy was in a too evenly matched fight. Josh even managed to clip him a couple of times and now, the fight was ending. Iggy did a right jab but Josh moved out of the way and then left hooked Iggy. Right in the temple. Iggy crumpled and Charlie was over there up in Josh's face.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed as she punched him so hard that it sent him flying. He was out. Charlie bent down next to Iggy and I could see tears in her eyes. Me and Max ran over to them and then Charlie got up. She ran into the school building. Soon, the principle was outside and was over to where we were. Suddenly, an EMT was there and putting Iggy into an ambulance. We rode with him to the hospital, protesting with the doctors over everything. Soon, a nurse came out.

"Nick Smith?" she asked.

I got up and walked over to her. Was Iggy ok? He wasn't dead, was he? Would he loose his hearing now to? A well placed blow to the temple could kill you, if not give you brain damage.

"Jeff will be ok," she said. "There is no brain damage and he will be perfectly fine. But…"

Uh oh. They must've saw the wings. Well, time to go. Hopefully Charlie won't miss Iggy too much.

"We couldn't help notice that he was blind."

Oh. Ok, that was better than them finding out we were part bird.

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"Well," she looked at me. "We can fix that, real easy. But, since he's out at the moment, it's up to you. Do you want us to fix his sight?"

Huh? Well, duh. But we don't have the cash. I sighed.

"How much?" I asked.

"Actually," said the nurse, a confused look on her face, "we have a program running for free sight restoration. Every blind person in the world is registered. Jeff just happened to be picked."

I glanced at Charlie. She was concentrating on something hard. Ah hah, so she was the one doing this. Well, Ig would kill me if I said no so…

"Sure," I nodded. "Go ahead. It would me a lot to him."

"Ok," she smiled. "I'll tell Dr. Harps."

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know Iggy lost but, he's gonna get his sight back! **

**Fang: Oh thanks! St. Fang tried to get me to tell her and I almost got attacked by Horny Roosters for NOTHING!**

**Me: I am evil.**

**Mwahahahaha.**

**Review. There'll be more e-pepsi and . **

**BTW: There is going to be a really short, strange chapter comin up so be prepared. **

**:P**


	8. Crazi Dream and Josh Jackson!

**Me: Weird dream?**

**Fang: $12**

**Me: Somewhat touching flock and charlie moment?**

**Fang: $15**

**Me: Creepy, funny, but disturbing secret?**

**Fang *grinns evil grin*: Priceless.**

**There are sometings money can't buy, for everything else, their's fanfiction.**

**I *sniff* do not own maximum ride. **

**Thanks to everyone again *e-pepsi and !***

**----------------------------------..............................**

Iggy's POV

After Josh socked me in the temple, I found myself flying in clouds. And I knew it was a dream because these clouds were fluffy, like down, not wet. Oh, and I could see. I swooped and soared, wonder filling my emotions with the ability of what flying _looked _like. Suddenly, I landed. It was warm and I was standing in a dirt driveway, facing the stairs. I saw a face less girl, with brown hair and in a white summer dress come out of the house. She stood on the porch. I looked down at my shoes and saw that I was in, like, old clothes. Not old clothes but _old_ clothes. It looked like I was in a movie or something. Suddenly, the girl ran down the steps and hugged me.

"Iggy!" she cried. She buried her face in my chest.

I hugged her back and her faceless face looked at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

She laughed.

"It's me!" she giggled. "Charlie!"

Then, she held my hand and led me to a meadow. We stood in the center of the meadow, in a ring of white flowers. She held both of my hands. Even without a face, she was beautiful.

"It's time Iggy," she said and I felt myself being raised up into the sky. She let go of my left hand and held onto my right. She rose with me until we were in the sky. Then, she gazed at me with her faceless face and her hand slipped from mine. Then it went black.

I woke very groggy. I gazed at the white ceiling. Wait, how could I see the white ceiling? Then it hit me. I can see! I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room, the members of the flock (including Charlie) were there, looking at me. I suddenly was able to see their faces. I looked at all of their faces and saved the one I wanted to see the most for last. I finally looked at Charlie. I sucked in a breath. She was more beautiful than I even imagined. I made a mental note to write down what they looked like* (*see index on my profile).

"Iggy?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah?" I answered. I gazed into her blue eyes. I had seriously never seen a blue like that. No pun intended.

She smiled and hugged me. The rest of them rushed over and hugged me as well.

All of the suden, Josh came moonwalked in **(this one's for you St.!) **and looked at me.

"Ow!"

He spun and moonwalked out the door.

"Ok then," we all said in unison.

**So, a little bit of info on Josh. Since Charlie punched him, he now has amnesia and thinks he's Micheal Jackson.**

**Josh *poofs out of nowhere*: Jackson 5!**

***Josh poofs away***

**Fang: I'm......not......even.....yeah.**

**Me: I know Fang, I know. **

**Peace, love, and cheerios (and e-pepsi)**

**Review or I will attack with my army of horny roosters.**

**-crazi fang**


	9. Mushy Stuff and A Dance

**Hello again fateful readers. Sorry it takes me so long to update. I officaly hate summer. **

**Fang: Tell them why.**

**One, because I have to wait until my parents go to work to update and two, my bf is away for almost the entire summer.**

**Fang: So this means...**

**Me: Oh yeah. For all of you who have read my profile and know about the one year date thing, it's over. **

**Fang: Yes! Freedom!**

**Me: Oh be quiet.**

**I have one last note before I get on with the chapter:**

**The last chapter as you know had Josh thinking he was Michael Jackson. But, due to the death of the King of Pop, I am respectfully withdrawing that from further chapters. But don't worry, Josh still has amnesia and now thinks he's Britney Spears. So let us have a moment to pay our respects for Michael Jackson. **

**......**

**Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**----------------------------------------................................**

Max's POV

That weekend, Charlie and Nudge were on a mission. To find me the perfect dress for the Snowball dance. I groaned and grumbled all the way to Fort Brag. This time, Charlie wasn't the one who drove, it was Iggy. He was so happy to be able to see and he couldn't thank Fang enough. Charlie gave him directions to the dress shop in town and we finally got out after three hours. Nudge practically pulled me in with Iggy and Charlie casually leading the way in.

"Hey Crystal," Charlie said to a young woman.

"Everyone," she said, turning to us. "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Crystal. Crystal, these are my friends."

She gave off our names. Our fake names of course.

"We're shopping for the Snowball," said Charlie.

"Ok," said Crystal, smiling. "Have fun."

Nudge led me to the first rack, Fang trailing behind us. Charlie was looking at the shoes. Didn't she need a dress first?

She looked at me, reading my thoughts and grinned. Then she towed Iggy over to the dress clothes for men isle. I sighed as Nudge and Angel handed me three dresses and towed me to the dressing room. I sighed again and picked the first dress off of the hanger. I shuddered. It was strapless and ice blue. It had sparkles on it and frilly stuff. I quickly put it on and showed Nudge and Angel. Charlie and Iggy came over as well. Nudge and Angel exchanged looks and Charlie shook her head.

"No, no, and no," she cried. She walked into my dressing room and took out the dresses.

"I need to see all of them," she told Nudge and Angel. They handed her the dresses and she went over to the 'discard' rack. She set all of them on it and then looked through it.

"Nudge, Angel," she shook her head. "These are all in the wrong color scheme. Max can not wear ice blue or dark blue. She needs a nice red, burgundy. Kinda dark. Ah hah! This one. Nice job on the style."

She handed me a red/burgundy dress and pushed me into the dressing room.

I looked at what I was holding. It was actually pretty, not scary at all. It's sleeves hung off onto my arms, not on the shoulder at all. The hem of the dress was barely at the tops of my knees and it was stretchy material. It faded from the original color at the middle part of the skirt and got darker until it was black at the hem. There was a little bit of sparkles where the skirt was but the bodice was plain and had a black ribbon around it. The bosom (did I just say that?) was satin and was the original color. It looked really nice on. Suddenly, a pair of black sandal heels with a burgundy/red satin strip of twisted fabric (the strap that goes above the toe) on it. They were four inch heels. I hissed in a breath but put them on. I walked out of the dressing room and saw Fang's mouth drop, along with everybody else's except for Charlie's.

"Perfect," she grinned. She handed me the shoe box. "Now go get dressed."

Iggy's POV

After Fang and I had gotten our dress shirts, pants, shoes and Max had gotten her dress and shoes, we went to the beach. It might have been January, but Charlie wanted me to _see _the beach for the first time. We got out of the car and she led us to a cliff. We looked out onto the ocean. It was breath taking. I figured out what color Charlie's eyes were. They were ocean blue. She grinned at me and then let go of my hand. She backed up six steps and then took a running leap off the cliff. We all followed. She perched on a ledge and we found our own. I sat on my perch and took out my sketch pad. It was utterly peaceful. I looked over at her and saw the peace in her face. All of her tenseness had dissolved. I sketched her on her perch and then put the sketch pad away. I wished we could live here. It would be peaceful all the time. Unless the Erasers ever came back. Soon, we left the beach and we drove home. We unloaded the clothes and then I flew up into one of the trees in Charlie's back yard to watch the sunset.

Charlie met me up there after about fifteen minutes. She sat with me on the branch next to mine.

"It's nice isn't it?" she asked me. "Not having to run, not having to fight for your life every second of the day. I used to do that and I know you did too."

"It is nice," I replied, watching the sunset. "Wait? You went through what we did too?"

She nodded.

"While the Erasers and Flyboys were still living," she said, looking at the horizon, her face bathed in orange light, "I couldn't risk my mom's life. So I was on the run all the time. They never did catch me though. You can imagine why."

She grinned.

I scooted back on the branch and patted it. She hopped over and sat against me. Our fingers entwined and my arms were around her. We watched as the sun set and then hopped down from the tree. I bid her a 'farewell' with a kiss and she went back into the house and I went into the shack. It was the ending to one of the most peaceful days I had ever had.

Max's POV

I was absolutely going to kill Charlie. It was about an hour till the dance and she had me in her bathroom, expertly doing my hair with Nudge. I was already in my dress and shoes, had make up on (despite my protest), and they decided to do my hair. Charlie wasn't even in her dress or shoes yet. In fact, she never bought a dress, just shoes. She grinned.

"You'll see me and Iggy at the dance," she told me.

I grumbled while they finished my hair. Soon, Fang and I were in the car and Fang was driving us to the dance. We would park away from the school so we wouldn't get caught. He gave the tickets to the ticket dude and then we went inside, pausing to get our picture taken. Everyone was watching us, like they had never seen us before. There were only a handful of freshmen there besides us, they were the only one with 'connections'. A senior came over to Fang.

"She's hot dude," he said, slapping Fang's shoulder. "Way to go man!"

I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes. Fang chuckled and led me over to the punch bowl. That's when Charlie and Iggy walked into the dance.

Fang's POV

After that senior told me how hot Max looked (even though I do not need to be reminded), we went to the punch bowl. Suddenly, Max's mouth was open and I looked to see who she was gazing at. Charlie and Iggy had walked in, arm in arm. Wait. Was that Charlie or Iggy? It looked like Nudge had failed to get to Iggy. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie hung loosely on his neck. But, Charlie made up for that. She was wearing a black bodice dress that had a ocean blue skirt with wings embroidered at the bottom. The straps on the dress were the thinnest spaghetti and she had on a black chocker with a charm, her shoes were black. Oh God, I'm talking like a girl. Charlie laughed.

Max went over to Charlie.

"Where did you get that dress?" she asked. "You didn't buy one when we went to Fort Brag."

Charlie grinned.

"I made it," she said. "I didn't take two semesters of Home-Ec for nothin."

We all laughed. Iggy turned to Charlie.

"May I have this dance," he said, bowing.

"Why, yes you may," she laughed. "Come on you guys."

We walked over to the dance floor and Charlie and Iggy disappeared. I listened to the unfamiliar song and realized it was slow. I put my hands on Max's waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. Then she leaned forward and put her head on my shoulders. I put my head in her hair. We swayed with the music and suddenly, the song was over. We walked off of the dance floor and met up with Charlie and Iggy.

"You guys look really nice together," said Iggy, wiping a fake tear away from his eye in sarcastic weepiness, "It just makes me want to puke."

Charlie laughed.

Soon, we left the dance.

"I had a really great time Fang," said Max after we had gotten home and she had changed into her pajamas.

"So did I," I hugged her.

She kissed me and then sighed.

"I feel something coming," she said.

"So do I," I whispered.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered back.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But if we have to leave, what will it do to Iggy?"

**------------------------------**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn...**

**Evil Grin.**

**So, you like?**

**Fang: You made us go to a dance.**

**Me *looking innocent*: He he he.**

**Fang: You made me talk like a girl.**

***Fang starts to angrily walk towards me***

***Horny roosters come around corner***

**Fred *horny rooster #1*: Cluck?**

**Fang: AHHHH!! HORNY ROOSTERS!  
**

***Fang runs away***

**e-pepsi for all those who told me to update and those who just reviewed. **

**Review for the Sake of Mankind and e-pepsi!**

**Oh, and review for the saftey from horny roosters.**

**George *hory rooster #2*: Cluck?**

**Peace, love, and bagels (yes, that's right. Bagels),**

**Crazi Fang**


	10. Voting For A New Member

**Hellos Again Peeps of FANFICTION AND BEYOND!**

**Fang: Oh god, she's on a drama spree again...**

**Me: Meh.**

**Ok, so I have a couple of announcements to make.**

**Fang: Announcement Numero Uno!**

**Me: I know, it's been a while but I've been sick.**

**Fang: Yeah! She gave it to me and half of her school too!**

**Me: Whatev, I'm sorry. **

**Fang: Announcement Numero Dos!**

**Me: PLEASE READ BEFORE BELLA! It may suck but i personally like parts of it....plus it's in a series that i'm doing....**

**Fang: It is good for a first fanfic....**

**Fang: ANNOUNCEMENT NUMERO TRES...My hated announcement.**

**Me: Oh, be quiet. I am now single again as of Three Tuesdays ago, so the Year Date mentioned on my profile es back on! **

**Fang: Oh man......And I still haven't seen Max either..**

**Me: HA! HE HAS ADMITTED OUT OF THE BOOKS THAT HE LOVES MAX!!! AND I CAUGHT IT ON FANFICTION!**

**Fang: AWWW...shuddup....**

**So, please go ahead and read the chappie.....I made it extra long because of da time i was off of fanfiction....ENJOY!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own Charlie. So, take Charlie, and I KEEL YOU! No, just kidding....but i will sick my moonwalking dinosaur on you...**

Charlie's POV

Well there's something that doesn't happen everyday. A surprise fieldtrip. We only had a day to get our parent's signatures, then it was off to Sacramento. We were going to go to old Sac for the Gold Rush Days. Oh joy.

"Everyone,"Said Max while I was signing their permission slips. I was their 'parents' because I was the one who filled out their registration paperwork with the school, under a fake name of course. "I have a bad feeling about this so tonight, we're going to go to the school and grab the personal stuff we have there, dump our school books, and then come here to pack. If things go bad tomorrow, we'll be ready."

Iggy slipped his arm around my waist.

"What about Charlie," Angel asked.

Max looked at me and I read her mind.

"Max, I'm in as much danger as you are," I sighed. "I've harbored you here for who knows how long, not to mention that I'm also a fugitive bird kid too. My mom killed my dead-beat-mad-scientist-of-a-father remember."

She nodded but a thought fluttered through her mind.

_"What about your mom?"_

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Not all of us have the same....emotions when it comes to leaving our mothers, Max. One, I've had to leave my mom on numerous occasions before so I know that her and I can survive without each other. Two, it'll be for her own safety. Three, she'd understand."

"Could someone please tell us what's going on? 'Cause, we're not mind readers, ya know. We're not you or Angel or Edward Cullen. And I know that all of us wanna know what you're talking about 'cause---" Fang covered Nudge's mouth.

I sighed and turned to the rest of the flock. Iggy still had his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at him.

"We'll talk later," I whispered, seeing the confusion and scared look in his eyes.

I looked at the flock and noticed Angel watching me. Ho, boy, here we go again.

"For the past few weeks, Fang, Max, Iggy, and I have had....well, I guess you could say premonissions. We've been getting bad feelings about the future and tomorrow isn't looking so great. My school would never, never spring a surprise feild trip on its students. So, if tomorrow does turn into a really f-up'd day, you'll be leaving. Max and I have had our little discussion a few seconds ago and she's a little torn when the subject is letting me come with you guys and ultimately becoming an official flock member or, leaving me behind to fend for myself. Thoughts, outbirsts, rambles, mutters, opinions, anything to add on this subject?"

The flock looked at each other and then from Max to me and finally to Iggy.

Angel cleared her throat.

"I think Harlow should give her reasons for coming with us and then we'd vote on whether or not we want her as apart of our flock," she announced.

Max nodded.

"Ok Harlow, go ahead. State your case."

Gazzy tapped three times on the table and grinned.

I smiled at him and looked at each of the flock members.

"If you, the, probably one and only, flock will have me, I will bring not only my fashion sense, slight insanity, and intellectual opinions, but I will bring my powers. The ability to see the future and change it, to read minds and change them, and the ability to read emotions and change them. Also, after having you at my home for so long, I feel as if you all are family to me and I would miss you all so much. Not to mention that I'd really miss Iggy..."

"Awww..." Nudge and Angel cooed.

Total wiped his eyes with his paw.

"Very well put, my friend. You have moved me to tears."

Max stepped forward again.

"Now we vote. Fang." she motioned to Fang.

Fang looked at Iggy and I, then he looked at Max.

"You're cool Charlie and I see the way Iggy is after you and him got together. I say yes."

Nudge bonced up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Ok, for the past who know's how long, I have, like, loved being here and I think that you are awesome. It's so nice to finally know someone who's got extremely good fashion sense and taste besides Ella and you're sooo awesome and cool and--"

"Nudge!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, yeah. I vote yes."

"Duh, you're a pyro who doesn't get me and Ig in trouble," Gazzy replied.

Angel gave me a long, steady look.

"I don't know. With two mind readers who can manipulate thought and action, we just might clash...So, I vote no."

Everyone stared at Angel. I tried to take a peak into her mind but she had blocks that would take me hours to unlock so i just frowned.

Total went next.

"My fair Charlie. I must say, these weeks that we have spent with you have been a thrilling time, and I have finally learned what it is like to be a normal house dog. I now consider you a sister. If you were to not come with us, I fear I would miss you deeply. I vote yes."

He trotted over to me and sat on my foot. I bent down and scratched him behind his ears. His foot started going.

"Oh yeah, oh, oooohhh, oh damn that feels sooo ggggoooooddd..."

I smiled and looked at Iggy, then my smile disapeared. Iggy was the only one left to vote. What if he didn't want me to come with them, what if he didn't love me? Crap...

Iggy gave me a long look.

"Yes."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Max looked at her flock then at me.

"I'm not voting so don't you try to read my mind....It's settled. Charlie is now a member of the flock. She's coming with us."

They all nodded. Angel looked at me one last time before I left to go get ready for another break in.

So, that night, we all snuck over to all of the schools they went to. We broke into class rooms and lockers, taking all of the personal stuff that we had there and then dropped off all of our school crap. Then we went back home and packed our back packs. I watched Max grab an extra back pack and stuff it with food, medical supplies, money. The essentials.

Then I talked to my mom.

"Their coming back aren't they?" she asked when I sat her down.

"I have a bad feeling that they are mom," I sighed.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know," I put my head in my hands. "It took months last time."

"Yeah, I know," she remarked.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I told her. "I know some friends that I'll tag along with. Don't worry. Look, I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow."

I got up.

"If I don't come home, you know what happened."

I kissed her forehead and went to my room. I laid in bed and pretended to sleep until she came in to check up on me. Then I snuck out through the door in my roof and went out to the shack.

Iggy was there.

As soon as I got over there, he pulled me into a close hug.

"That was a close one...." he whispered.

"Yeah. If the voting went the way Angel wanted it to, you'd be leaving tomorrow without me," I joked.

Iggy looked closly at me.

"Charlie, if they wouldn't have voted you into the flock, and things would've happened tomorrow to make them leave, then I'd stay or go with you," he said softly.

I stared at him.

"Funny, because if the flock wouldn't have voted me in, I would've followed you anyways like the stalker I am..." I muttered.

Iggy laughed.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

* * *

**Personally, I think that this was a good chapter.....**

**Fang: I like it....**

**Me: Yes!**

**Fang: But Iggy leaving the flock, not so much....**

**Me: Oh. Yeah...I had to put that in though, even though writing this romantic stuff was like driving a knife through my heart....**

***Tear tear***

**Fang: Made you think of the jerk who broke up with you, huh?**

**Me *tears running down face*: Maybe.....**

**Fang *feels bad*: Awww..man, your crying....**

**Me: No I'm not *blows nose loudly*...Just....have...a...COLD! Yeah, my cold's bothering me, that's it...**

**Fang *rolls eyes*: Come here....**

**Pulls Crazi Fang into hug..**

**Fang: You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you did this on purpose....**

**Hehehe......**

**Love sucks, I would know........,**

**Crazi Fang**

**REVIEW OR ELSE MOON WALKING DINO ATTACK!**


End file.
